Just This Once
by Sesshya
Summary: She finally gives into her temptations. Just Once she promises herself. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy!


I can let myself go just once she thought, as he kissed her neck.  
Just this once I'll give in to my temptations.

She kissed his lips hard, her tongue caressing his, tasting him. One of his arms was in her dark locks, the other was on her waist, holding her close to him. He sensed that if he didn't hold her close, she might change her mind He didn't think he could stop himself now that he finally had her in his arms. He knew he could never let her go.

How does he know how to make me feel so good? Just this once, I'll let my heart be in charge, instead of my mind.

He bit her lower lip, causing her to whimper. He moaned into her mouth as his tongue sought hers. He nibbled her earlobe and she trembled in his arms. He nipped at her jaw line and bit into her neck hard. She knew there would be a mark but at the moment she didn't care. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back causing him to moan slightly.

Just this once he'll feel my skin. He'll kiss my lips.

Clothes were discarded quickly, glasses thrown on the floor. Their need was the only thing on their minds. His body pressed against his. She had wanted this for a long time. Why had she denied him for so long? He lifted her, and dropped her on the bed, jumping on top of her, like a predator ready to pounce. He licked her lips, and she parted them, his tongue slipping inside. He cupped her breasts, lower his mouth to suck on her nipples. He tongued the valley between her breasts. She writhed underneath him, her pelvis grinding against him.

Just this once, I'll let him have me. Tomorrow we can go back to the way we were.

His fingers traced her belly button and worked their way down. His fingers skimmed her folds, his touch feather light on her clit. So light, he was teasing her. She growled softly. He laughed, as he fingers slid inside her. She gasped. Her legs trembled, her face flushing. The smirk on his face, she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. She reached down and squeezed his manhood. He hissed. Bigger than I thought she smirked. She stroked him roughly, he moaned loudly, his eyes rolling backward. I'm not the only one who can lose control she thought.

Just this once I'll live out my fantasies. Just this once I'll let him do as he pleases.

"Make me yours" she said.  
His eyes bored into her. "Are you sure?"  
"Do it before I change my mind"

He entered her slowly, rotating his hips. She bucked her hips against his, she wanted him inside her quickly. She moaned loudly. She had never felt this full before. She had had many fantasies about this. During the night, when she was alone. She thought of his hands, his hard body, his manhood inside her, and now it was happening.

He thrust into her slowly, pinching her nipples, with each thrust. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands on his ass, pushing him deeper inside her. She's so tight he thought. So wet, so hot, how can she make me feel so good. I don't want this to end. He thrust into her slowly but she bucked against him harder, wanting to feel him inside her as deep as she could. 

Just this once I'll let myself feel. Just this once, just this once.

He thrusting became erratic. She bucked her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. Panting loudly, their bodies slick with sweat, they neared their mutual climaxes. Her nails dug into his flesh as her body was wracked with pleasure. Her head thrown back, she screamed loudly. His climax quickly followed, a loud moan escaping his lips, as he collapsed on top of her.

They lay in that manner panting for a few moments, before he finally had the strength to lift himself off of her and roll over to the other side of the bed. He pulled her toward him, holding her in his arms as he fell asleep.

--

Kyoraku-taichou was sleeping peacefully. Nanao got out of bed quietly. She picked up her clothes, and after a few moments found her glasses. She walked toward the door, hoping to get away before he woke up.  
"Nanao-chan" Kyoraku sang softly. "Don't leave me just yet."  
He had crossed the room so quickly. His hands on her shoulders, his body pressed against hers. She felt his length hardening at the feeling of her body against him.  
Nanao turned, looking into his lust filled eyes. She let her clothes fall to the floor. Kyoraku laughed, scooping her up and carrying her back to the bed.

Giving into my temptations once more won't hurt, she thought.

--My Comments—

Ah, lovely lovely lemon. Here I was writing the second part to forbidden desire when this one-shot popped into my head. It wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it, just so I can get back to my Ishida/Nemu yumminess. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
